thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 (Video Game S.E Version)
'The Walking Dead Video Game Season 2 '''is a redo version of the authors view on the video game's second season and how it would go. Episodes Plot Those Who Remain ''TBA A Home Divided TBA Danger Is Here TBA Among The Dead TBA Can't Go Back Now TBA Cast Credited Voice Actors (In order of appearance) * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine - Ep.6 -10 * Max Kaufman as Duck ''- Ep.6 - 10'' * Anthony Lam as Vince - Ep.6 - 10/Brock -'' Ep.9 - 10'' * Sam Joan as Doug - Ep.6 - 10 * Trevor Hoffman as Ben Paul -'' Ep.6 - 10'' * Nicole Vigil as Carley - Ep.6 - 10 (Determined) '' * Ruby Butterfield as Travis - ''Ep.6 - 10 (Determined) * Najwa Brown as Michelle - Ep.6 * Julian Kwasneski as Winston - Ep.6 * Johnny Arkoosh as Victor - Ep.6 * Jared Emerson-Johnson as Ralph - Ep.6 * Scott Porter as Luke - Ep.6 - 10 * Brian Sommer as Pete - Ep.6 - 8/10 * Brian Bremer as Nick - Ep.6 - 10 * Shay Moore as Rebecca - Ep.6 - 10 * Dorian Lockett as Alvin - Ep.6 - 8/10 * Kid Beyond as Carlos - Ep.6 - 8/Steve - Ep.9 -10 * Louisa Mackintosh as Sarah - Ep.6 - 9 * Michael Madsen as William Carver - Ep.7-8 * Wylie Herman as Matthew - Ep.7 - 9 * Gavin Hammon as Kenny - Ep.7-10 * Julia Farmer as Sarita - Ep.7-9 * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Walter - Ep.7 * Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Ep.7-10 * Owen Thomas as Troy - Ep.7-8 * Julian Kwasneski as Johnny - Ep.7 - 10 * Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Ep.8 - 9 * Sean Ainsworth as Hank/Lowell/Tyler - Ep.8 * Kumail Nanjiani as Reggie - Ep.8 * Dan White as Mike - Ep.8-10 * Christine Lakin as Jane - Ep.8-10 * Cissy Jones as Shel - Ep.8 - 10/Katjaa - Ep. 10 * Brett Pels as Becca - Ep.8 - 10/Vera ''- Ep.8'' * Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Ep.8 - 10 * Mark Fischbach as Blake Jones - Ep.8 - 10 '' * Vegas Trip as Russell - ''Ep.8 - 10 * Michael Ark as Arvo and Vitali - Ep.9 -10 * Colin Benoit as Jack - Ep.9 -10 * Janet Lipsey as Holly - Ep.9 - 10 * Kat Cressida as Mary - Ep.9 - 10 * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett - Ep.10 * Rebecca Schweitzer as Edith - Ep.10 Deaths * Michelle - Shot in the head by Duck * Winston - Devoured by Walkers * Roman - Shot in the head (Confirmed Fate) '' * Victor - Gunshot wounds and blood loss * Seven unnamed people. - Shot and killed by an Unknown group ''(6 Alive, 1 Alive and Zombified) * Beth - Stabbed in the head by Duck with a steel pipe (Zombified) * Walter - Shot in the back of the head by William Carver * George - Killed by Alvin (Confirmed Fate) * Reggie - Pushed off the roof to his death by William Carver * Alvin - Shot in the chest by Hank (Determinant) * Peter Randall - Shot in the chest by Hank (Determinant) * Hank - Shot in the chest by Alvin/Peter Randall * William Carver - Head bashed in by Kenny with a crowbar * Troy - Shot in the head by Johnny * Carlos - Accidentally shot in the neck by either Tavia, Lowell, Tyler, Vera or Tisha. * Sarita - Bitten by a walker then put down by Kenny (Alive; Zombified, Determinant) * Jaime - Devoured by Walkers (Confirmed Fate) * Jon Sandusky - Stabbed in the head by Jane (Confirmed Fate) * Matthew - Bitten on the neck by a Walker (Alive) ''Axed in the head by Clementine (Zombified)'' * Sarah - Devoured by Walkers * Rebecca - Succumbed to blood loss from childbirth, exhaustion and hypothermia. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Clementine or Kenny ''(Zombified) * Natasha - Shot in the chest by Kenny (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Clementine (Zombified)'' * Alvin - Killed during the shootout (If saved in "Danger Is Here") * Buricko - Shot in the head by Jack * Mary - Shot in the neck by Carley/Travis * Steve - Stapped in the neck by Jane and Shot in the head by Russell * Holly - Shot in the neck by Mary and dies from blood loss, stabbed in the head by Jack. * Vitali - Drowned in the ice lake. * Luke - Drowned in the ice lake * Bonnie - Drowned in the ice lake * Travis - Pulled under by a Walker in the ice lake (If saved in "Nothing Left To Lose") * Carley - Pulled under by a Walker in the ice lake (If saved in "Nothing Left To Lose") * Peter Randall - Accidently shot in the chest by Arvo (If saved in "Danger Is Here") * Mike - Shot in the bach by Nick * Arvo - Shot in the head by Duck * Jane - Stabbed in the heart by Kenny. Trivia * Carley or Travis will appear in this season if the audience decides to let one of them go first in Savannah and the other will be with Doug and Ben.